Under Arrest
by cyke93
Summary: Companion piece to "Officer Scott." She caught Nathan through the mirror and she instantly licked her lips, standing there in nothing but his boxers, he could even make something so simply like brushing your teeth such a turn on. Rated M.


Under Arrest

Summary: She caught Nathan through the mirror and she instantly licked her lips, standing there in nothing but his boxers, he could even make something so simply like brushing your teeth such a turn on. Rated M.

Companion piece to Officer Scott. I'd recommend you read it but it's not necessary.

I'm in a weird writer's block mood and this story was actually sort of finished awhile ago. I've been meaning update the Mourning After but motivation is lacking and I started this story already and decided to finish it up. Hope you enjoy! I'm still in need of a Beta, so if you're interested, please PM me, thank you!

Some thoughts about tonights episode, I know this was a filler episode but they can still make these episodes have more ump to them. I didn't like the casual drug reference, I'm not prude or anything (this story can attest to that) but I mean come on. I think a drunken baley would've been just fine. Julian camping was actually not that bad and I liked how he helped Jamie out and how he told Nathan what a great dad he is. I wish we did get some more NJ bonding esp after the drama we had. I wanted haley to talk to brooke about what has happened. I know the scandal is over but can we get a reaction here! I hate how we get some good naley and then nothing, come on people, now is not the time to relax on the show's fav. couple. Skills leaving will make me sad cuz he was there since season 1, not the strongest character but still. Maybe we get more junk and fergie. Still don't like quinn, I love clay and I really don't want to see them together and I think most fans can agree. Whatever magic was there disappeared when I got to know quinn better and the story of sarah. Anyways , enough rant. Enjoy and please review!

. . . . .

Haley put away the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and then went to the laundry room and put the clothes in the dryer. She figured she could fold them and put them away tomorrow. She put another load in the washer because between her, Jamie and Nathan, it seemed like there was always a fresh batch of clothes to wash. She sighed to herself and looked at the clock, not even realizing how late it was. The house felt quiet, Jamie was sleeping over a friend's house and she should be more excited than this but then again, she didn't think it would take forever to do all the chores that needed to be done.

It didn't help that Quinn called her today and blabbed for like the millionth time about her and husband David and kept her from doing all her chores on time. She loved her family, she did and she sometimes wished they were all still back in Tree Hill, but she was glad for the distance. She had been separated for them for so long, she forgot that she had a family of her own outside Nathan and Jamie. She doesn't understand Quinn at all. She talks about David changing but frankly it seems like she's changed because David is a wonderful man and she should be lucky to have him. She hoped they could get their act together soon. Quinn hinted about coming over and staying for a little bit but Haley held her off. It was already enough juggling Jamie and Nathan around. She told her to go see Taylor, she was closer to her anyways. If she was going to deal with her sister, she needed the rest of her siblings. Thanksgiving was right around the corner, Haley thought.

She turned off all the lights and head up to the master suite. The light was on and Haley could hear Nathan at their bathroom sink. She pulled her hair up in a bun and removed her watch and placed it on the vanity. She caught Nathan through the mirror and she instantly licked her lips, standing there in nothing but his boxers, he could even make something so simply like brushing your teeth such a turn on.

She looked at the chair next to her and noticed his uniform lazily piled on top of it. No matter how many times she told him to fold it, he always seemed to just leave it hanging around. She still isn't thrilled with him being a cop, although it did have its perks. She was always worried something was going to happen to him but like always, he'd always reassured her. She glances back at the pile of clothes, noticing his belt, nightstick and empty holster. Nathan was always careful not to bring his gun inside the house, especially with Jamie around. She picked up his police hat and put it on her head, she grinned to herself in the mirror. It was definitely payback time for when he pulled her over the road the other day.

. . . .

Nathan gargled water in his mouth before spitting it out.

"Hales!" He called out as he put away the rest of his toiletries. He too had a long day and couldn't wait to spend the night alone with his wife.

"Hales!" He called out again as he stepped out of the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Haley standing in front of him. She was wearing his dark blue police shirt with his belt wrapped loosely around her small waist. Most of the buttons were unbuttoned, revealing a lot of cleavage and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He licked his lips and wondered what else she wasn't wearing. She had the nightstick in her hand, which she was gently whacking against her other hand.

"Wha.. what're you doing?" Nathan asked nervously, all his blood heading south.

"You, Mr. Scott." Haley sauntered over to him. "are under arrest?"

He grinned. "What's the charge, officer?" He played along, enjoying the moment.

Haley smirked as she stepped closer and looked down at his obvious arousal. "Carrying a loaded weapon." She tried to keep her face as straight as possible.

Nathan nearly swallowed his throat. If he wasn't so turned out, he'd probably be rolling over in laughter but nothing was funny about this. This was one of his many fantasies coming true and he wasn't going to take it for granted.

"How do you plead?" She asked with a coy smile as she stepped closer to him and he took a step back. Pretty soon, the back of Nathan's legs, hit the edge of the bed.

He licked his lips, his arousal getting even harder. "Guilty." He finally answered.

Haley pushed him down on the bed and he fell back and moved up so he could rest his head on the pillows. Haley leaned over him, straddling his waist. She tossed the police hat off and let her hair fall gracefully over her shoulders. It took everything in him not to pin her on the bed and fuck her like crazy. Haley didn't take charge much but when she did, wow it was special and he had a feeling that tonight was going to be one of those nights.

She reached behind her and took out one of Nathan's handcuffs. He smiled widely, crossing out yet another line from his fantasy sex list with Haley. She grabbed his wrists and put the cuffs on him, securing him against one of the vertical bars on their wooden headboard. She leaned down against him, his hard cock pressing through the thin fabric of his plaid boxers and onto her belly.

"You have the right.." She pressed her head close to his but and ran both her hands down his muscular arms. "To remain sexy." She grinned as she placed a chaste kiss on his chin and then down his neck. She took her time trailing down his torso, savoring each crevice of his toned physique. Nathan buckled when he felt her hot lips against his nipple, swirling it in her mouth, biting it ever so lightly and just when he thought things couldn't get better, she did the same to the other one. She was really driving him crazy and she knew it. His girl was definitely not playing fair but he wasn't going to complain. She held onto his massive biceps as she snaked her way down his washboard abs and then nibbled her way down, the so eloquently named "happy trail," the light dusting of hair tickled against her nose and as much as she wanted to stay in control, she wasn't. She wanted Nathan, wanted him so bad that it hurts sometimes.

Not being able to hold onto her needs any longer, she yanked his boxers down and without warning opened her mouth wide to him.

"Fuck!" Nathan cried out as she sucked on his head, then plopping it out of her mouth and licking the length of it with her tongue. His hands buckled against the cuffs, wanting nothing more than to stick his hands behind her head and push himself deep inside her. He squirmed and bit his lip. Haley grinned widely, enjoying the sight of Nathan writhe in pleasure. It was usually he that turned her into a puddle of goo and it was nice to know that she could have the same affect on him. She grazed her fingertips against his sides and then rested them on his thighs, pushing them apart, opening her mouth wide as she took him once more.

"Fuck." Nathan cried out as he's practically panting and hips raising up and down. Haley placed her hands firmly against his thighs, controlling the action. Nathan was going wild, sure Haley had blown him over the years but it wasn't something she did often but she was never this assertive, aggressive. She couldn't get enough of it and she thanked whoever upstairs for gifting her husband with size 14 shoes. Haley herself was surprise by her boldness, as much as Nathan loving it, she was enjoying it as well. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to give him as much pleasure as he'd given her over the years.

She nearly gagged as she tried to take another inch of him in, she pulled out needing air, but not wanting to skip a beat, she used her tongue to graze his length once more. That moist delicious tongue had Nathan's eyes rolling behind the bed. He moaning lightly now, trying his best to keep himself together. He was in this for the long haul, that was until he felt her cup his balls and starting nibbling at him. She held onto his length firmly, gently stroking him while she buried himself against his sagging sacs. She always wondered about doing this to him and now she wondered why she hadn't before.

"Fuck!" Nathan moaned loudly this time, she never went there, EVER. He was loosing his mind and he was going to loose something else if he didn't calm down. Being even more brazen, she licked her way down further.

"Hales.." Nathan said in a more serious tone, as he tried to sit up and look at her, a mischievous look in her eye. She laughed to herself, so his ass was off limits, she made a mental note to change that later. Just as quickly, her lips replaced her mouth and she decided there was no use in taking in the whole damn thing, another mental note she made to herself, _practice_. She sure Nathan wouldn't mind that at all.

She bopped her head up and down while pumping him at the base. She knew he wasn't going to last soon, could feel it and she didn't care. She wanted it just as much as him.

"Hales!" He cried out, almost pleading with her to stop or slow down. He didn't want this to end but God it felt good, so good and before he knew it, he was screaming her name, his hips buckling up and down and through it all, she never flinched.

She was still milking him dry and he knew he had a good rebound rate but she was testing his limits. He was still so painfully hard and looking down at her while she licked her lips, made him want to blow his load again.

She kissed his way up his stomach and torso, wiping the bits of his seed against his taunt skin. Her lips landed on his and the thought of where those precious lips were a second ago had him going crazy again. He kissed her deeply, wanting her to know just how appreciative he was. She was his, all his and his heart only swelled with the love he felt for her.

"I love you so much." He murmured against her lips. He really wished these damn cuffs were off, so he could wrap his arms around her. She moved off him, sitting up against his chest, her legs straddling his side. She pulled her hair back and arched her back. She slowly unbuttoned Nathan's shirt, slowly revealing her body to him and a second later, she was fully exposed to him. Nathan licked his lips, he was right, his baby was not wearing and underwear.

"My turn." She grinned as she pushed herself forward, pressing her groin against Nathan's head. He could already smell her delicious scent and he moved his head forward, attacking her with his lips and mouth. This wasn't about taking his time anymore or savoring the moment, he wanted her now. She tasted so good and she gasped aloud as his tongue mercilessly entered in and out of her.

"Nathan!" She cried out as she discarded his shirt and threw her hands behind his head, pushing more and more of her into him. He lapped her juices as he continued his assault, never slowing down, not backing down. He didn't want to tease her, he could save that for later, right now this was just as much for him as it was for her. Nathan was never greedy in bed.

"AHH!!" She cried out as she shook against him, waves of pleasuring washing over.

Nathan threw his head back, his neck slightly sore but well worth it. He watched as she was still coming down from her high. She never looked sexier.

"That was amazing." She panted as she slid off him.

Nathan chuckled. "Does that mean I'm eligible for parole?" He smirked, enjoying this little game they were playing and making some noise with the handcuffs for emphasis. He was enjoying being the one dominated but at the same time, he really just wanted to give it to her.

"Hmm.." She mocked as she slid back on top of him. "We'll see, I mean, you have been on good behavior." She teased as her finger traced the outlines of his chest, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_Oh yeah. _Nathan thought to himself. Sometimes crime does pay.

Fin.


End file.
